In particular, the instant invention is related to a power plug intended to be coupled with a complementary electrical socket (not shown), as those used in today hybrid or electric vehicles. The batteries of such electric vehicles need to be repeatedly charged by plugging them into charging stations. To this purpose, an electrical connection having appropriate cables, connectors and sockets connecting the electrical car and the charging station is required. The electrical connectors of such electrical connections usually have electrical plugs with a plurality of contact pins as cable ends to be inserted into a socket in order to provide the required electrical connection. If the power plug is not inserted correctly into the socket of an electrical vehicle, it may happen that the contact pins of the plug inhibit the current flow and/or cause short-circuit while charging the battery, and also it can lead to serious injuries to the user.
Whereas, classically, in the automotive industry, electrical connectors are usually mated only once, or occasionally for maintenance, vehicle charging occurs repeatedly and might also occur with varying mating connectors (mounted in various cars in case of public charging). It means up-to-now unknown cycling issues occur for such connectors.
The instant invention has notably for object to mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.